


i’ll make you okay, drive them away (images stuck in your head)

by unsaved_misc



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Established Relationship (somewhat), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Questioning, noel is bad at expressing his feelings, really soft, smut is hardly hardly mentioned, the angst is somewhat light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: noel’s mind won’t stop
Relationships: Noel Miller/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	i’ll make you okay, drive them away (images stuck in your head)

**Author's Note:**

> is this a crack ship? idk i think they’re soft

noel hates when his mind just won’t stop. then again, it does happen constantly, just worse at certain moments than others. it’s either a flurry of ideas that he can’t reign in, preventing him from relaxing with his shoulders consistently tense and his head aching, or it’s just pure physical itchiness all over his body. it seems different every time, always surprising him with some stupid new symptom. this time, it attacked him on stream and off.  
he was supposed to be focusing on the game and his friends’ stupid jokes, giving the stream a bit of commentary. however, he just couldn’t get rid of that itch that told him to do things just right. he asked if garrett was still there at some point, knowing he’d be leaving soon and silently wishing he’d just stay. garrett was a grounding force in his life, keeping him down and letting his thoughts numb for a moment or two.

streams with 4 people, sometimes even 3, were stressing and didn’t seem like an actual game to noel; it was more of a performance at that point. do well or the stream (and your friends) will think you’re shit, and they’ll leave you. he couldn’t even give garrett a proper goodbye. the rest of the stream seemed like a blur of thoughts to him before he finally signed off, subjected to the silence of his home.  
it was so quiet.  
noel sighed, feeling his chest tighten and his shoulders square up. he checked his phone and just put on some background music, hopefully slowing down his thoughts a little. he watched a few episodes of a new documentary, checked social media, ate dinner with some lofi on. things that wouldn’t make him criticize himself or make him overthink too much.

the thoughts came back at bed time, which happened to be 1:58 in the morning. staring at his popcorn patterned ceiling with ollie laying at the foot of the bed, he felt the thoughts starting to surge through him again. music wasn’t helping. it only highlighted how he couldn’t be in control or quell his thoughts, and it felt like his body was almost vibrating with the force of his brain overworking. his eyes burned with sleep and a headache had started to burrow in the center of his skull. he needed help.

flipping onto his side and opening up his phone, squinting at the sudden brightness, he sent a quick text to garrett.

‘hey man u up?’

he tapped the side of the bed, hoping to god that his best friend (partner? boyfriend? it was confusing) was awake. he only had to wait about 30 seconds before his phone went off.

‘yeah u okay?’

noel sighed.

‘nah’

the reply was almost instant.

‘want to talk?’

‘mm hm’

noel didn’t have to wait long for his phone to start ringing. he answered fast, sticking his earbuds in to hear garrett’s voice more clearly.  
“hey.” his familiar voice greeted, and noel wouldn’t admit it, but he smiled.  
“hey, man.”  
“what’s going on?” he could hear garrett shuffling around and wondered what he was doing.  
“nothin.’ thinking too much. my thoughts won’t fuckin’ shut off.” he complained, rubbing his eyes harshly.  
“i’m sorry, dude. we could play cod if you want to.” his voice sounded so genuine and helpful that declining made noel feel terrible.  
“nah, man. games make it worse. i feel like i gotta do everything just right and losing just makes me think more.”  
“you’re saying you’d lose to me?”

noel snorted.  
“no, bitch. i’d beat you in five seconds.” he joked, already feeling his thoughts beginning to settle and quiet.  
“sure, sure.” he could hear crunching over the phone.  
“what’re you doing?”  
“eating cereal.”  
noel smiled.  
“wish i was there eatin’ with you.” he could imagine eating captain crunch together in the kitchen, telling stupid jokes and being quiet when they needed to and kissing spock’s neck as he walked to the sink to clean up the bowl. he didn’t even feel guilty for thinking about that, for once.

“me too. i miss you, dude.”  
noel could already feel his eyes starting to grow more tired, his idea working like a charm.  
“i miss you too.” he yawned.  
“jeez, you sound very enthused.” garrett faked a complaint, and noel chuckled.  
“i’m sorry. just tired.”  
“you want me to-“  
“n-no, don’t go.” noel rushed out, feeling slightly needy. “i...can you just talk me to sleep, maybe?”  
there was quiet crunching on the other end.  
“yeah. of course.” 

“okay. thanks, man.” noel was quiet for a second, wishing he could just blurt out a bunch of affectionate things without feeling stupid. their relationship wasn’t exactly established. they would lay on each other while watching a movie, they’d hug when noel felt like being touched, they kissed a lot. one night, when they were drunk, garrett sucked his dick and they’d been doing that ever since, even sober. but they never used labels, and it was sometimes hard for noel to express things without having a definite line. garrett thankfully started talking to cut short the tangent his brain was going on.

“so, i’ve been working on something new. i won’t play it for you since you’re trying to go to sleep and i don’t want to make you spaz out, but i’m super proud of it. i can’t wait to show you tomorrow.” another period of crunching. “i think you’ll like it too. it’s nothing special, i guess, but i think your voice over it would sound really good.”  
garrett continued talking about the production of the beat, what he’d done that day to inspire it, how his week was going, and several other things. noel felt himself start to drift away from consciousness, finally finding enough peace inside his head to go to sleep. 

garrett didn’t notice for at least twenty minutes, and when he did, he just smiled and ended the call, hoping noel was having pleasant dreams or no dreams at all. and if he did wake up and needed help falling asleep again, garrett knew he could be there to soothe him. he felt important and needed and like he was doing things right. he felt like he was a good boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed i didn’t really want to post this but i like it :)) leave feedback please!


End file.
